castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Richter Belmont
Richter Belmont is a descendant of Simon Belmont and renowned vampire hunter. He has a strong sense of justice and unwavering will. Every generation of the Belmont Clan has produced tougher, more dedicated vampire hunters yet Richter stands above all others. Brandishing the legendary sacred whip which so many of his predecessors wielded, this hot-headed youth pushed Dracula to the brink. Character History ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' Dracula, resurrected by evil humans, who sacrificed a young virgin female's blood and life, commanded his forces to kidnap Richter's girlfriend, Annette and villagers, Maria Renard, Tera, and Iris. Richter, obligated to battle the dark lord in every incarnation, single-handedly slayed the Count's massive army, including Shaft, and arrived in time to save the women proving to himself that he was worthy of his vampire-hunting destiny. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' Mesmerized by Shaft, who had somehow survived the earlier defeat, Richter betrayed his people and resurrected Dracula: "Dracula rises once a century. One chance for each Belmont to shine, and then we're finished, forgotten. If I bring him back now, the battle can last for eternity!". It was Alucard who arose from his slumber, braved the evil castle, and with Maria's help freed Richter from his delusion. ''Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection'' Richter sends a letter to Maria, warning her about vampire attacks in the village that she and Alucard were staying in, he also tells her to be wary of the vampire. It wasn't long before Richter tracks down the vampire attacks. There, he encounters Cyril and Alexis, the self-proclaimed vampire hunters. He rescues the two from a skeleton, making himself known. Later on, Richter rescues Maria, who was hurt by the potion that Cyril made. He brings her back to Alucard, there he tells him that the ones closest to him will be sacrificed once he gives in to his vampiric urges. He advises Alucard to tell Maria why he is letting her stay with him. On his journey to find the vampire responsible for the attacks, he meets Cyril again. He tells Richter that Alexis had been kidnapped by a black-winged demon. Richter immediately knew it was Magnus and sets out with Cyril to rescue Alexis. Richter and Cyril finally meet up with Alucard for the final battle against Magnus. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' The Vampire Killer is under the ownership of Jonathan Morris, who is unable to use the whip effectively. After Jonathan Morris and Charlotte Aulin cure Loretta and Stella from vampirism, the two sisters offer to aid Jonathan in learning to use the whip's full power. This is an optional choice, up to the player, and if they choose to do so, the sisters accomplish this by sending Jonathan into another realm to fight the living memory of the last full Belmont to wield the whip Richter Belmont. Richter fights the player using knives, boomerang crosses, holy water, axes, the Grand Cross item crash attack, a fast Dash strike and a fully powered version of the Vampire Killer. Once Richter's illusion is defeated, Jonathan's whip becomes one of the most powerful weapons in the game. Gameplay ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' Richter can back flip by pressing jump twice in quick succession. His greatest ability is to be able to perform Item Crash with all the sub-weapons in the game. If Richter performs Item Crash without a sub-weapon equipped, he will instead empower his whip with fire. There are very few opportunities to do this because Richter will spend the vast majority of the game with an active sub-weapon. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' In Symphony of The Night, Richter was controlled by Shaft, you need to equip the holy glasses and destroy the little ball. As defeating Richter, players who complete the game and get the best ending are able to play as Richter by entering his name as the name of a new save file. In Sega Saturn version, he is always available (as well as Maria) and has an alternate costume. Richter also gains many new abilities which are executed with a combination of directional arrows and the attack button. Unlike Alucard, Richter does not depend on MP, thus he can use these abilities indefinitely. Richter can also sprint. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' As his second appearance as a boss in Portrait of Ruin, Richter is the only memory of the Vampire Killer; optional boss, if you defeat him, the whip become stronger and one of the best weapons in game. Richter is also playable in the game's Alternate mode along with Maria Renard. The mode can be unlocked after clearing the game with defeating Whip's Memory. Richter plays much as he did in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, except that he lacks item crashes. His partner in this mode is Maria Renard. This mode has no story. ''Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night'' Richter appears as an opponent in story mode of Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night. He also is available as a playable character in Arcade Mode. He carries his Cross weapon into battle with him for his spells in Arcade Mode, which he can toss or crash. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair'' Richter appears as a downloadable character in the multiplayer game Castlevania: Harmony of Despair. He plays much as he did in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. He can use the Vampire Killer, several sub-weapons, and a variety of martial arts. Battle Quotes Events *''What?!'' *''Annette!'' Battle *''Hydro Storm!'' *''Grand Cross!'' *(attacked) What? *(attacked) No! Enemy Data Notes *Richter's blood type is B. *His name "Richter" is a German word, which literally means "judge" when translated. *It seems that Richter's sprite from the cancelled game "Castlevania: The Bloodletting" might be modified into Fake Trevor in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Bloodletting_richter.gif|Richter's sprite from the cancelled game "Castlevania: The Bloodletting" FTrevor-1-.gif|Fake Trevor's sprite from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night *Although he has a different character design in Symphony of the Night, his in-game sprite is the same one from Rondo of Blood, except in the Saturn version. *Despite his lapse during Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Richter is largely recognized as the most powerful Belmont. As Alucard stated in the game: "...Richter's powers are supreme among vampire hunters. None other can defeat him." This is demonstrated in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, where a mere memory of Richter can defeat Jonathan with four hits of the Vampire Killer, not to mention Richter's mystic weapons and the Grand Cross Crash. However, he may be surpassed by his descendant Julius Belmont, because in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, he is said to be the most powerful Vampire Hunter (though this is possibly only referring to Vampire Hunters in general at the time and not the Belmont clan specifically). *Richter Belmont is most likely Juste Belmont's son as Juste's battle takes place in 1748 while Richter's takes place in 1792. This would give the 18 year old Juste plenty of time to have a son or grandson. *The Rondo of Blood version of Richter resembles Ryu from the Street Fighter series by Capcom. This isn't repeated in Nocturne in the Moonlight and Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles, probably to avoid lawsuits. *In Medicine, there is a syndrome where an indolent lymphoma converts into a fast growing malignant lymphoma. This condition is called Richter Syndrome. In Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Richter suffers a conversion to evil as well. References External Links * *Richter Belmont at the Castlevania Fanon Wiki Category:Allies Richter Belmont Category:Bloodletting Characters Category:Dracula X Chronicles Bosses Category:Dracula X Chronicles Characters Category:Dracula X Chronicles Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Medal Characters Category:Nocturne of Recollection Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Portrait of Ruin Bosses Category:Portrait of Ruin Characters Category:Portrait of Ruin Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist-Turn-Antagonist Bosses Category:Rondo of Blood Characters Category:Symphony of the Night Characters Category:Symphony of the Night Bosses Category:Vampire Hunters and Huntresses